Santa Baby
by BabyAlyx96
Summary: Greg and Archie set up Secret Santa for the whole entire lab. Who gets who? Just a little challenge fic. Can be a little OOC, but just a bit of fun, no harm done. Happy Holidays!


**Title: Santa Baby**

**Authors Note: This is just a Christmas fic I wrote for a challenge my friend set up for us. Yes, it is a little bit out of character, but I thought I'd post it, give somebody a little laugh. Maybe later on I'll write a better fic for the holidays. And if you can guess who got who, then you'll get a special holiday cookie.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. CBS, Mr. Jerry B, and Mr. Anthony Z. own all characters and the shows writers own the scripts. No money is being made of this. Only my ideas are mine and are not used with the idea of harming/offending anyone.**

**Summary: Greg and Archie set up Secret Santa for the whole entire lab. Who gets who?**

**Rating: PG mostly for the word 'damned' and somebody having a fetish.**

**Spoilers: None.**

* * *

The cheery music drifted through the air as Greg danced around the lounge Christmas tree, wrapping garland around it as he did so. He hummed along merrily, singing a few words every once in awhile. A few people glanced at him oddly as they passed by, but most were used to the tradition he had done every year since he'd arrived at the Las Vegas Crime Lab.

"Having fun, Greg?" asked Grissom as he entered the room, searching for a cup of good coffee. He got a happy, 'Yup!' in return, making him smile at the cheery mood which was contagious. "Good, good. Got any coffee around here?"

"In the pot. Freshly made." Greg stood back and eyed the tree. "Is something missing?"

"Yeah, you're mind," replied Nick as he strode in, glancing at the tree in the process. Greg glared, but quickly went back to the tree, trying to figure out what was wrong with it.

"There's a chunk with no garland on the other side, Greg." Catherine had also entered, heading straight for the coffee as well. Looking around the tree, Greg's face lit up as he was able to fix the problem.

"Greg, Greg!" Looking up, he saw Archie bouncing in. "I've finished except for the CSI's. Everybody took one, including Jacqui."

"Great job, Arch. Pass it around." Greg motioned towards the CSI's who were watching in confusion.

"Secret Santa," explained Archie knowingly. "Step right up and pick a name, any name, and see who you'll be the jolly old man for." The three stared at him. "Just pick a damned name, will you?"

Eventually, the three had grabbed their separate pieces of paper before Sara and Warrick entered together. Archie explained to them what they had to do, and happily, they reached in and picked out a name.

"Have fun! See you later, Greg." Archie left the lounge, leaving the CSI's staring at their papers in horror and puzzlement. What were they going to get for the person they had picked?

"Who's George?" questioned Nick, having no idea who he'd gotten.

"Monday to Thursday, afternoon secretary," rattled off Greg, now placing the decorations on the tree carefully, so they wouldn't break.

"Great… What do I get him?"

"He has a pretty strong fetish for cheese." Silence echoed throughout the room.

* * *

Grissom walked up and down the aisles, looking for something acceptable. Why he'd even picked a name he didn't know. He wasn't good with people, and that included knowing what they liked and what they would want. Granted, his person was from his shift, but all he knew about them was a few details, some being stuff that shouldn't be dragged back into the light. Sighing, he reached for a box on a shelf when an old man came waddling up to him.

"What are you looking for, sir? I can be of great help." Grissom, arm paused in the air, hand about to clasp the box, stared down at the man. Slowly, he lowered the arm, and found himself telling his predicament to the man. Soon, he was leaving the store, gift in bag.

Sara was sitting in her kitchen, staring at the dreaded slip of paper. At first she had been happy to participate in the Secret Santa, but now that she knew who she had to buy a gift for, she was less than excited. The two, although they worked together, never hung out unless it was the odd meal the whole group shared. There were a few things she knew they were interested in, but did the interest go as far as wanting something related to it as a present? She sighed, and turned the television on, changing it to the shopping network. Maybe she'd spot something worthwhile on there.

Warrick grinned as he entered the shop, mind set on what he was getting for his person. They were sure to love it, and with that thought in mind, he turned to go down an aisle. As he did, he stopped, staring in horror. A large sign read, 'Out Of Stock'. Groaning, he muttered a few curses, turning to go. Now what was he supposed to get? It had been the perfect gift, but it was the perfect gift for a lot more people than he had expected. Just outside the shop door, he glanced over to see a billboard telling lies about the internet. He paused, and grinned. Perfect.

Nick rolled over in his bed, dead asleep, dreaming of Christmas things. He'd already gotten his present for whoever George was, and was quite happy about it. Now all he'd have to do was wrap it.

Catherine stood in the aisle for a good five, ten minutes, staring at the particular product in front of her. She was contemplating whether to buy it or not, not sure if he would like it or already have it. It was a possibility, one that she didn't like. Glancing at her watch, she saw the time, and cursed. She was going to be late to pick up Lindsey from the babysitter. Grabbing the object, she rushed towards the register.

Greg hummed happily, many bags in hand, as he wandered through the mall. Christmas was one of his favourite times of the year, although the shipping wasn't. Yet, he hummed to keep himself merry, and kept in mind, while donating a few dollars to charity, it would all be over soon.

* * *

It was the day before Christmas, and all through the lab, everyone was happy, including Hodges. People laughed and chatted, work barely getting done, in hopes that their Secret Santa soon would be there. Greg bounced with as much excitement as he could contain, Archie joining in as well. Finally, running through the halls, Greg exclaimed that it was time for the Santa's to give their presents away.

Grissom grabbed the neatly wrapped present from under his desk and walked through the halls, trying to find his person. Spotting her, he grinned, and sped up his walk, quickly catching up. Tapping her on the shoulder, she spun in surprise, which faded to also a smile. Shyly, he handed over the present, which she eagerly opened, exclaiming, 'I love it!' and wrapping her arms around him.

Sara knocked nervously on the door frame to the evidence lab. She watched as he glanced up, a smile breaking across his face. Taking a few steps into the room, she pulled the present from behind her back, showing the bright wrapping paper and bow, before placing it on the table in front of. 'Enjoy,' she said as he began to unwrap it.

Nicks face was sure going to split from smiling so much, having already received his present and loving it. He turned a corner and spotted a man up at the secretary's desk. 'George?' he questioned, and when he gave a nod in confirmation, Nick hand over the present, smile still in place. George unwrapped it, now smiling as he saw the block of cheese inside.

Warrick waited down the hall for his person to finish giving their own gift. Seeing her coming his way, he fell into step with her and suavely handed over the wrapped gift. Startled slightly, she stopped, and quickly began to rip the paper off. He laughed as she did so, just before she emitted a gasp at what was held inside. 'Wow!'

Catherine's face was now a light red, having just gotten her own Christmas present. Regrettable, she had to leave to deliver her own. Spotting him down the hall with who was obviously his person, she waited for a few moments until it was just him. Catching up, she grinned and handed over the oddly wrapped gift. Getting a confused look from him, she waved for him to open it. Doing so, glancing in her direction every once in awhile, he finally got all the wrapping paper off. A bark of laughter was heard, and soon she joined in also.

Archie and Greg sat in the A/V Lab, watching everybody pass presents to everybody else, smiles lighting up their faces. After a few moments, Greg turned to Archie.

"Next year, we have to remember to put our own names in." Archie nodded.

"Agreed."


End file.
